1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission system and method, and more particularly to a serial data transmission system having an amplitude detection unit and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the serial data transmission system, before the high-speed data transmission, the sending terminal of the electronic equipment needs to check whether the receiving terminal of the equivalent is properly connected to the sending terminal of the electronic equipment; the high-speed data transmission is initiated only when the sending terminal of the electronic equipment detects the proper connection to the receiving terminal of the equivalent.
Thus, the sending terminal of the electronic equipment is required to have a detection circuit which is capable of detecting whether the sending terminal of the electronic equipment is properly connected to the receiving terminal. Because the peripheral circuit of the serial data transmission system changes relatively significantly, especially because of the alternating current coupling device and the on-board parasitic circuit of the plate electrode channel and the uncertain impedance of the receiving terminal, in the design of the detection circuit, the system needs a high resistance to interference, precise judgment range and possibly low power consumption, so as to satisfy the future low consumption applications.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an improved serial data transmission system or method to overcome the above defects.